


Met your match

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Hi! So I was wondering if I can request something where yondu like "meets his match" so to say. Like the main character can fight just as good as yondu and is witty just like it and he and the crew are impressed because she's a woman. So they ask her to be apart of the ravagers and yondu and her fall in love and all that good stuff. Thanks in advance. P.S. I love your writing ❤️





	Met your match

Hearing scuffling Yondu furrowed his brows and made his way towards the holding room. It was late at night and most of the crew were sleeping making him wonder who would be messing around with their gear. Peeking around the corner he saw a person dressed in all black with a mask over their face going through their latest loot. Looking towards the door he saw the airlock to be open and a small ship attached to it. He felt his lip twitch in anger when he realized it was a thief. Going over to them he grabbed their shoulder with his hand, "You mus' be stupid to try and steal from a ravager ship." he said alerting the stranger. Before a word could be said the person had grabbed his arm and twisted him to the ground. With angry eyes Yondu kicked the person away from him and jumper up. Swinging at them they dodged most of his punches and managed to land a few of their own. 

Yondu watched as some of the crew came running at the noise and were shocked when they saw the stranger matching their Captain. Feeling the need to prove a point he signaled them to stay back while he fought the thief. When the person managed to pin him to the ground he heard his crew gasp and let out a loud growl. Having enough Yondu swung his leg and flipped them over so that he was straddling the person. Giving a whistle he flew his arrow to hover in front of the person's face making them still. 

"Now let's see what kind of man tried to steal from me?" he snarled as he ripped off the person's mask. The room seemed to fall quiet when they all saw the stranger that had went tow to toe with the great Yondu Udonta was in fact not a man at all.

"A woman?" Yondu gawked with wide eyes. There underneath of him was a small woman. Her long h/c hair now laying in a halo around her on the metal grate floor. Her e/c eyes were filled with anger and staring daggers at him. Trailing his eyes down he now noticed the mounds of breasts on her chest where her shirt was pulled tighter by his knees.

"See something you like handsome?" You mocked as the blue male looked at your chest. He was a strong man. You would say Kree but then there was the fin on his head, not Kree. He wore a dark red pair of leather pants and a black shirt with short sleeves. When his eyes snapped back to yours you saw they were red and actually very beautiful.

Hearing her soft but mocking voice Yondu cut his eyes at the female and moved off of her but kept his arrow pointed at her still. Watching her stand he looked towards the crew to see them eyeing the female with both lust and amazement. She was one of the only people that had came that close to besting him in a long time. It both impressed him and infuriated him. Grabbing her arm he pulled her along to the brig. 

"You can't lock me in here!" you yelled going to pull away from the man's strong grasp.

"Now now sweet cheeks you the one that hopped aboard my ship and tried to steal from me." Yondu said as he patted her down for any weapon. Finding a knife he tucked it into his pocket making her growl. Before he knew it she was trying to push past him and make a run for it. Wrapping his arm around her waist he carried her over to the bed and threw her on it. Before she could attack again he slammed the door shut and locked in on her whipping the blood from his lip where she had hit him. "Maybe stayin' in here a few days will help ya learn some manners girl." he smiled. 

Standing you ran back over to the door and grabbed his coat. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you looked up at him. "No please. You can't leave me here...Please." you begged, clenching his jacket through the bars. 

"Sorry baby, I'll pay ya a visit soon...Don't miss me too much." Yondu said with a wink before walking away.

Once he was out of sight you turned on heel and held up the key he had in his pocket, "Sucker." you smiled whipping the fake tears from your cheeks.

Waiting a good two hours you finally thought it had been long enough for everyone to go back to sleep. When one of the crew walked by to check on you you had laid on the bed and pretended to be asleep. As soon as you heard his footsteps far down the hall you jumped up and went to the door. Reaching around the bars you pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, giving a small smile. Making your way through the halls you saw a door at the end and gave a wicked smile at the words carved into the metal, "Captain's Quarters". 

Opening the door as quietly as possible you looked around the dark room until you saw the huge bed in the corner. Even in the dark room you could make out the sleeping form on the bed. Tip toeing over to it you looked around for your knife. If it had been any other knife you would not have cared but that was the only thing you had left of your father and you would risk your life to get it back. Seeing it on the far side of the bed you bit your bottom lip and looked back down at the sleeping blue man. He layed on the bed on his back with nothing but the sheet covering his lower half. He looked peaceful like this, with one arm thrown over his head and the other one by his side. Taking a deep breath you threw one leg over his body and gently leaned over to grab the knife. Brushing the hilt with your fingertips you felt a hand grab your wrist.

Flipping her over he pinned her under him with his upper body on top of her smaller one. Holding her hands down by her head in one hand and the knife by her throat with the other he looked down at her and smiled, "Ugh ugh ugh." he said with a shake of his head. "Darlin' ya are becoming a pain in by side. Now how did ya get out of that cell?" he asked when she finally stopped squirming. 

"May want to check your pockets next time." you said with a huff, laying back on his bed. 

"Why you sly little minx. Tell me what makes this knife so important that you would risk coming back to get it when you could have just escaped?" He asked, looking the blade over. It wasn't anything special, sharp blade with a carved wooden handle. 

You sighed not really having any choice but answering his questions. "It was my fathers." 

Hearing the sadness in her voice Yondu let out a deep breath before removing the blade from her throat and rolling over off of her to lay beside her. Leaning his head up on his elbow he looked her over. Flipping the knife in his hand he handed it back to her. "What you tryin' ta steal anyway?" he asked and saw her look down.

"...food." you whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. When his face tuned into one of concern you shook your head. "No, don't do that. Don't pity me." you said. 

"Ain't pitying ya darlin'. Just... thinkin'." he said with a click of his tongue. "What ya got goin' for ya girl?" he asked as he fittled with the sheet. 

Looking up you furrowed your brows. "As much as anyone I guess. Why do you ask?" 

"Well was thinkin', How's bout you come and join me. Come be a ravager. You good at sneakin' around and I ain't had somebody give me that good a fight in a long time." He said with a smirk.

"I had a lot of brothers." you smiled before biting your lip. "Where would I sleep?" you asked looking up at him from under your lashes. 

Raising his brows Yondu grinned and licked his lip, "Got myself a pretty big bed here, could make some room fur ya. May have ta cuddle up a little bit." 

"Then scoot over some Captain." You said, rolling to lay in his side.


End file.
